So much red
by Josho nikushimi
Summary: Red. That is all she sees now. This new world, this new life is coated in red. RED. SO MUCH RED. (Eventual Kakashi x OC)
1. Red like her hair

Red. It's red.

I'm not sure what part of that shocked me. Maybe it was a stark difference from the typical redheads I saw on the street. Most had orange hair tinted red. Ginger really. Never red. Not red like this.

My hair is plain, blacker than the night sky. A stark difference from my sickly pale skin and only making me appear all the sicker. **My dark brown nearly black hair was bleached to look blond, and my skin a matching shade of brown.**

The woman before me had hair the same color as my youngest brother loved so much. **I don't have any siblings.** Mom and other brother -who is he?- had to pull him away from her hair to stop him from chewing on it. **Mom left us.**

Father had left as soon as she had come knocking on the door. **Dad never left no matter what happens. My rock. **Mom had been sad but the new woman made her happy. This new woman was carrying bowls of ramen and offering them to us as we had never eaten before, even though we ate like royalty. **We never have enough food. **

Mom took the food gracefully and set it on the counter for later. She invited the woman in, the two chatting all the while leaving the three behind. Who are they? Family? **It is only ever dad and me. **

Who am I? **My name is Hana Walst. **No, that's not right.

"Makai?"

Yes, that's who I am. I fought hard as a frontliner chunin in the war five years ago. **Women aren't allowed to fight in the war. **I tried hard to keep all of my family out of the war. Father still took Itachi to the frontline. He hasn't been the same sense. I am worried about him.

I am Makai Uchiha age older sister of Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. Mikoto and Fugaku are my parents. We've met the woman before. That's Kushina. To her, Ramen is the food of the gods. She's due to give birth soon too. Her child will only be a few days younger than Sasuke. Kushina thinks the two of them will be great friends. Father scoffs at the mere thought. We are ninja first then people. We are not able to have friends. The most they will be distant comrades.

Father trains Itachi to be the next heir. I am female, not eligible for the role. Itachi doesn't want it. I work to show father that the Uchiha will flourish under my care. I am a perfect ninja. I will be the perfect Uchiha too.

* * *

Red. Red like her hair. Red like danger.

The fox attacked when Sasuke was only a month old. Itachi left to take him to safety as I launched myself towards the large fox wreaking havoc on my village. **Foxes are the same size as dogs. Never bigger.**

Its tails smashed any buildings in their path and ninja died left and right saving civilians and young children. They would never get a proper funeral, their bodies eaten away by the corrosive acidity of the Kyuubi's chakra. **There is no such thing as chakra.**

The village would hold a ceremony in their honor to remember their sacrifice for the village. The fox vanished as suddenly as it had appeared, and the news that the 4th Hokage had died spread throughout the village within an hour. **We were ruled by the first president.**

Before the end of the day we had held a ceremony and the Uchiha had been moved to the outserts of the village where we were safe from the villages suspicious eyes.

Father was enraged when Itachi told him that nobody had paid any attention to him and Sasuke when he was trying to get to safety. **It isn't unusual for people to turn their eyes away from the struggle of others. They have nothing to give. **

Mother later explained that the people in our villages cared deeply for each other and Itachi was young enough for everyone to know that he would need help. Even if they thought he would be ok he had Sasuke with him. **Five-year-olds aren't only enough to leave their mothers care and enter the men's world.**

Itachi joined the academy for schooling on how to use his chakra a month later with the goal to bring peace to the entire world. **There is no such thing as school.**

The third Hokage took back his place as our leader and worked hard to build us back up again. I was rarely home, overworked with missions. **I never left the safety of my settlement. **I missed Sasuke's first word, his first step, his first birthday, and Itachi's graduation to genin two years later trying to make our village appear stronger than it was by taking more missions. **Everyone retreated when weak. Our army was no different.**

* * *

The village built itself up once again and the hatred of the people fell onto the Uchiha. **We hate our soldiers for taking our resources but we hate the enemy more for trying to take everything.** They stopped sending us on important missions and secluded us more and more. It made it harder for Itachi to climb through the ranks. Yet now, three years after his graduation they can do nothing more to stop him, and he and his team were finally allowed to partake in the chunin exams.

When he returned father was proud. Father never showed such a thing to me. Not when even after I had become a chunin when I was eight as a war promotion. He didn't even show any pride at my promotion to join three years later. **People rarely got promoted.**

The only thing he had to say was that Hatake Kakashi had done better and that he was ashamed of his own daughter couldn't do better. **Dad was proud every time I did something new. He would always smile and give me a big hug. Afterward, we would each take a pinch of sugar and celebrate.** I want to make Father proud. Mom says it's because I have not mastered my Sharingan. Itachi has his Sharingan and is one of our clans best users. They will use him until his dying breath. I never want Itachi and Sasuke to suffer the pressure the clan will no doubt place on them. **I'd rather other people suffered in my stead. I'm scared.**

Father is already pushing for Itachi to join ANBU. We are expecting the worst and are preparing to fight tooth and nail to save ourselves. The pride of my clan would allow for nothing less. **I'd rather die trying.**


	2. Red like blood

They want to kill us. **They never killed women. We get used for other things. **I was pulled into more and more meetings with family members trying to give me messages for father who had been holed up in his study for the past week.

I did what I could to help my clan and tried to distribute the money from my missions equally among the lesser paid families. Our clan was suffering and the Hokage was doing nothing to stop it. Plans for a coup against the village spread like wildfire among the clan and soon father could do nothing but give in. **People never fight back against segregation. **

The only joy we received was Sasuke's entrance into the academy. The elders fought against it with claims that the village couldn't be trusted to properly train him. **When the elders say something you always listen and obey.**

Itachi struck a deal with them and began training harder to make it into ANBU. Sasuke was happy though and to Itachi that was worth it. He was making friends and Father's opinion of him began to matter less. Now he worshiped Itachi and the ground he walked on. **If they saw you worshiping they killed you on the spot.**

Sasuke regarded me as a stranger despite Itachi's attempts to get the two of us to talk. Mom eventually pulled the two of us aside and explained that even though he knew I was his sister he didn't remember me from the first few years of his life and it seemed to him like I was trying to take his family away. **People lost family frequently enough that it was never a surprise.**

We accepted the truth and I once again vanished from his life only to be seen in passing. It became once again like he had no sister.

I lost my first brother 6 months later three weeks after his birthday. **I don't have anyone important. It's only me and dad. **He didn't die but his spirit did. Shisui Uchiha was Itachi's only friends and the loss ruined him. It was no surprise that he entered ANBU after that. **People always run away when hurt.**

He tried to hide it but I knew what he was doing. Itachi was working as a double agent, trying to find a way to bring peace between our clan and the village. **There is no such thing as peace. This war will never end. People will always be fighting.**

I am proud of him, but his long periods of absence brother Sasuke. The little six-year-old could hold quite the grudge, and he was hellbent on making Itachi pay for not being around all the time.

Being the good older sister I was I watched from the shadows and made sure Sasuke never did anything too dangerous and get hurt. And Itachi found a brief report about his favorite brother each night before he went to bed.

Sometimes she would even include drawings of Sasuke's old homework and tests. It didn't matter how far away from Kahona he was the report would always be there. **It's impossible for us to send messages. It's not safe for the mail carriers to travel anymore, and it's not like we can afford it.**

It was nearly six months later that he came to me stumbling along unsteadily.

"Itachi" **men never let people see them weak.**

"I have to kill them." It's not too unusual for ninja to kill. Why would an ANBU not have to?

"Kill who Itachi?"

"The Uchiha. I have to kill the Uchiha."

This world is red. What could a little more red do to it?

"That's ok Itachi."

"Sasuke."

"You can spare him. I'm sure they won't mind."

"You." **War will kill me before it comes to an end.**

"It'll be fine Itachi. This is your mission. How else will there be peace?"

He nodded and left, still a little unsteady but more in control. The second he was out of range I returned to the mission room and took a three-day infiltration mission. I signed it out under a fake name and quickly changed into more generic clothes. **Sometimes boys disguise themselves as girls to stay out of the war. The soldiers do terrible things to them before killing them.**

I left as soon as I could. I don't want to die. **I don't want to die.**

Red. Red like blood. Red like death.

When I returned home the stench of blood coats the air and I know the killing has just finished. Itachi. I'm sorry you have to be stained so red. Almost as red as me. The bodies are still warm when I walk by them and one or two are still moving. I finished them off. Itachi must be feared or he will never survive in a cruel world out there.

He did good, but he had help. He wasn't strong enough. **The weak don't live.**

I will be strong enough. This world drenched in red will not break me. **I don't like violence. I'm scared.** My eyes burned as my Sharingan began to spin and change. Morphing into something strong, something that will keep me alive. I will live. **It kills.**

My family is gone. Sasuke. He is the last one. He is still here. I'm not alone. **I have nobody to lose. I am alone. **I will not leave him like Itachi. He is not red yet. Clean. A child in a world of demons. He is not red.

I am read. Red like blood. Red like death.


	3. Red like hearts

They want to take him from me. **What more can they take? Dad is sick.** They want to take from me the last of what i have. They want to say he never had a sister. I am told that I am already dead. **I will not die without a fight. **I do not let them take. **What is there to take? Dad is dead.**

Sasuke wakes up 3 days later. He is screaming. I don't do anything. **I can do nothing.** They let me see him once he is calm. **I'll never see him again. **He hugs me and cries. He is happy so why does he cry. Crying is a weakness. Don't cry. **I cried myself to sleep each night now. **

He wants to kill him. **They want to kill.** I will not let him. They are mine. They do not get to leave me. **Everyone leaves. **They are my home. Mine. **I have nothing left.**

"I will not let you."

Dark eyes. He is angry. Angry but no red. Never red. He is clean. I will do everything I can to save him from the red. His heart is innocent. He will be safe. Safe and free. Free and nieve. **Nobody is safe from this war.**

"Why."

Sasuke is not happy with me. That's ok.

"You are not red. I will not let you become red."

He doesn't understand. He is still young. Time will teach him.

"Red?"

This is for his own safety In time he will thank me. He is blinded by his rage. Not red. Never red. **Everyone is angry.**

"Rest. You may return to the academy when you are cleared."

A simple two-fingered poke to his forehead and I am gone. He is safe. I will bathe in red to keep it from him. He will stay pure. **We will only be pure in death.**

Sasuke P.O.V

The first time I saw her I didn't like her. I yelled and she would leave. It made Itachi sad but I didn't care. She couldn't have my brother. He was mine. Mother later told me that she was my sister, and missions interfered with her coming home.

It didn't matter to me though. I made that very well known. After that, I never saw her again. Sometimes somebody would mention her, but the topic was usually pushed away in favor of discussing Itachi. My brother was awesome.

I never saw her again until she was standing at the foot of my hospital bed watching me. I didn't hate her as much then. She's all that's left.

"I'm going to kill him for what he's done."

Something dangerous flashed through her eyes but it was gone before I could figure out what it was. "I will not let you."

Red hot anger flashed through me and I glared. "Why."

"You are not red. I will not let you become red."

It made no sense. What does she mean by red? How will riding this world of _him_ make me red?

"Red?"

Her eyes glinted with something else. It was different than last time. Not as terrifying.

"Rest. You may return to the academy when you are cleared."

I froze and flinched when two fingers poked my forehead. Had she seen _him_ do that? How could she. _He_ is a monster.

Or did she not know? Before I could see if her face had moved from the impassive blank stare she was gone.

Sarutobi Hiruzen P.O.V

Meeting Makai Uchiha for the very first time wouldn't have been noticeable even if she had been standing among seasoned jonin. Watching the 4-year-old girl watch her fellow peers two or three years older than her had been eye-opening.

The young Uchiha had been stiff and serious. There was no sign of the childish joy and excitement that the other children seemed to overflow with. Dark eyes saw things for what they were. They were not there to learn for themselves, they were learning for the village. Learning to protect their home and the people in it during their time of war.

She had been a passing thought in my mind, one that I did not think of again. Makai Uchiha was just like every Uchiha, stiff and serious.

The second meeting was not unlike the first. She was standing among her peers now four years their junior. Graduating early then. She was not different from the way I remembered. The perfect example of a shinobi. So young but such a perfect example of a shinobi.

That was just one more meeting that was never once thought of again. A brief observation.

I didn't see her again until she was a chunin. She was drenched in old and new blood and wounded to the point that she stood only help with two fellow chunin that had been stationed at the gate today.

"We have pushed Kumo's frontline back past their border. There are heavy casualties from both sides, and Kumo will likely be unable to continue in the war. We request skilled medical workers as soon as possible."

"Why are you the one reporting back Chunin Makai Uchiha?"

"I am the only combat oriented ninja in stable enough condition to successfully make the trip back. Our troops are still picking off the remnants of Kumo's ninja, and all the able-bodied ninja are stationed around our current camp."

"Thank you chunin Makai Uchiha. Report to the hospital as soon as you are able."

"Of course Lord Hokage. Have a pleasant evening."

Mikoto Uchiha Narrator P.O.V

Like any good mother, Mikoto Uchiha loved her children until her dying breath. She loved her daughter, and every moment she watched as her daughter became less and less human hurt. But like any good Kunoichi, she knew that that may be the thing that saves her daughter later on in life. She knows that war is not kind, and she loves her daughter.

She loved her first son just as much as her daughter, if not more. Mikoto Uchiha knew he would be pressured by the clan, and she made it her job to be there for him as much as she could. To any who asked Mikoto Uchiha would say she loved her children equally yet the favoritism towards her eldest son was poorly hidden. It was that immense love for him that made her so happy to die by his hand.

When Mikoto Uchiha gave birth to her third child she was disappointed. He was not reliant on her like her first two had been and loved Itachi as if he was a god. He was not used to his sister, and Mikoto Uchiha took that opportunity to fill his young childish mind with terrible thought of her stealing his family, and told her to not return home, as she upset Sasuke.

It was Mikoto Uchiha who claimed to love each of her children equally who died at the hands of the one she loved the most. It was Mikoto Uchiha to raised a daughter whose mind was fractured and shattering. It was Mikoto Uchiha who left her youngest son to experience the terrible things life would bring him on his own.

Mikoto Uchiha, a well known Kunoichi wore her heart on her sleeve. Her heart brought ruin to the children she claimed to love, and they learned. They learned that the world bleeds red.

Red like hearts.


	4. Red like hate

They say I am dead. That I too was killed in the massacre, but I live. **I may as well be dead. **I will not let these red-stained people corrupt Sasuke. **I have nothing. **No matter what they do I will not die. I will live, I will survive, I will thrive. **I don't want to keep living. **

They force me to the shadows, cover me in a mask, and demand me to do their dirty work. **My happiness is a mask. **I will show these people the strength of the Uchiha, they will not ruin us. **We are weak, there is nothing we can do. **

I'm sent out to serve my village once more, too far from Konoha to protect Sasuke from the burning red hot hatred. **I can only hope somebody will protect me. **I can not do solo missions as I had before. Konoha doesn't trust me. Perhaps they think I am just like Itachi, prepared to slaughter hundreds to prove my strength. **I have no strength. **They make me a tool, prepared to kill as soon as the order is given. I am no longer ANBU, I am Root. **I am nothing.**

I am counting 293, 294, 295, 296, each one is a death. Each one is somebody I killed, 297, 298. I do not hate them, but the red is spreading. I am stained. **I have never killed.**

299, 300, 301, **I will never kill, **302, 303.

Everything is red, I can not escape it, 304, 305. They don't make me kill, they just give me the chance. **I will NEVER kill.** I am red, I can not stop. I kill, and kill, and kill, 306, 307, 308. Maybe if i kill enough Sasuke will not have to. He can stay clean, the red will not touch him. I will not let it take him too. **There is nothing for them to take. I have lost everything.**

309, 310, 311, 312...

Three months, then Sasuke is going to be a ninja. **I will never be anything. **He will be red with hate. I'm going to fail. **I always fail. **I can not see him, they still say I am dead. I don't want to be dead anymore. **I want to die. **I must save Sasuke. He will not be red. I can't save him when I am dead. **I feel dead.**

I will fight. I will make them say I'm alive. **There is nothing to fight for.** Sasuke is everything, I will not let the red taint him.

326, 327, 328, 329, 330...

Danzo is angry. He says I should be thankful, and that the Hokage would've killed me if I didn't join him. **I'm already dead. **Danzo is a liar. He is the one who says I am dead. **I breathe, but I don't feel alive. **I will not let him stop me. I will not allow this man to stop me and allow Sasuke to be stained with red as I have. **I don't care what happens. **I will take all his red for myself. I will fight. **I don't want to fight. **

I will do what I have to, but I will not stop until Sasuke is free from the red stains of this world and free of the red-stained hatred coursing through his veins. I will kill. **I won't kill.** I will lie. **I'm always lying.** I will win. **I've already lost.**

352, 353, 354...

Sarutobi Hiruzen Narrator P.O.V

Sarutobi Hiruzen was furious. Danzo had gone against his orders once again, and this time had not only given one of his ninja unregistered missions but also kept said ninja from seeing her family. A very small traumatized family consisting of one Sasuke Uchiha.

Makai Uchiha always seemed to be an oddity, and when Itachi had murdered the clan he had feared she would be angry and lash out against the village. Yet she did nothing. She didn't cry, and she didn't yell. Never once did she ask to leave the village in search of Itachi. In fact, she had told Sasuke that she would not let him kill their brother. Family loyalty perhaps, or maybe her mental state had reached low enough levels that the death of her family didn't matter.

He had her join Anbu missions despite the tragic death and fully expected her to break at some point. She never did. Then Danzo got to her. She didn't seem to care, and Danzo would be able to utilize her more effectively than Anbu would. So he allowed the transfer.

Years later he didn't expect to look back at that moment and regret every decision. Danzo had killed Makai Uchiha. She wasn't truly dead, but she disappeared. Nobody mentioned her, and Sasuke Uchiha was labeled the last Uchiha loyal to the village. She was forgotten entirely, and even when asked about her past teammates couldn't recall anything more than, "She was reserved, and I think she joined Anbu a few years ago."

They didn't remember her name, her face, her skills. In all sense of the word, she was dead. Then Sarutobi Hiruzen discovered the truth. Danzo wanted her to vanish, he wanted her to seem dead. He wanted her death to spur Sasuke Uchiha into getting stronger. So he sent her on suicide missions. Yet she came back. Each and every time she returned, another 10 tallied on her death count.

So yes, Sarutobi Hiruzen was furious, and Danzo was going to regret any unjustified acts he had taken against Makai Uchiha. A girl who didn't deserve the pain she had suffered.

Transferred. I am being transferred. I am alive again. **I'm dead.** No longer do I have to hide in the shadows. I can live. **There's no reason to live anymore.** Sasuke will not have to be stained red. I can save him. **I wish somebody would save me.** I am no longer just root. I can be Makai Uchiha. **My name is Hana Wlast. I'm nobody. **

I can keep the red from staining Sasuke. He will not be red. I will be a teacher. **I know nothing. I can't even read.** I can help Sasuke. **I can't even help me.**

Sarutobi Hiruzen Narrator P.O.V

He was trying to fix things, he truly was. Sarutobi Hiruzen knew that he would never truly be able to make it up to the remaining two Uchiha's for the role he played in destroying what little remained of their family.

The only thing Hiruzen could do was demand that Makai Uchiha is dismissed from root and rejoin the village as a part of the normal forces, and become a jounin sensei of Uchiha Sasuke's Genin team and teach alongside Kakashi Hatake. He owed it to both jonin. They needed a family and the team he had prepared for them would be the best choice in building that family.

And so, with the Hokage's command, Makai Uchiha was assigned as a joinin sensei with Kakashi Hatake to teach Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno.

He wouldn't realize until years later when he was already dead, that he may have just created the most dysfunctional team the village had ever seen.

Today I see Sasuke. I will see how much the red has stained him. I will know if I have failed. **I always fail. **I will know what kind of ninja he has become after five years. I will help him. **I don't want to help anyone.**

I am not dead. I am alive, and I am stained red. **I am dead. **I will not let it stain him. He is too innocent to be stained. **I wish I was still innocent.** I will be a good teacher. I will not fail. He will not be red.

They do not notice me. **People see me, but they ignore me. **The chunin teaching the class is reading names off a sheet. **I want to read. **I see Sasuke. He is angry. So very angry. No. I will not let him be angry. **I hate the people who did this to me. **He will hate, and then he will be red. I will not let him be red.

I watch. **I can do nothing but watch. **Jonin comes and goes. They take the innocent ones with them. Not red. These ones are not red. They will be.

There are only three now. Sasuke is still angry. Not red. Never red. There is the blond boy. He smiles. It's fake. **My smiles are always fake. **There is the pink girl. She smells too strongly of perfume, hair products, and chemicals. **Nobody can afford anything. **

They are innocent. There is no red. **The war killed innocent. **The blond one hides his red. No. it's not his red. It's the fox. **I am hiding. **I will not let him be red. They are mine. They are Sasuke's. **I am alone. **Mine. I am red. I will keep the red away from them. Sasuke hates. I will not let the red grow from his hate. I will not let Sasuke be red.

Red like hate.


	5. Red like insanity

Kakashi P.O.V

Kakashi knew he wasn't as mentaly sound as other ninja in the village, he had seen for too much in his lifetime from such a young age that sometimes he couldn't tell if he was Hound or Kakashi.

He also knew that there were ninja worse than him. Most were forcefully retired, but a select few were still depoley on occasion when a mission comes up that only they'd be able to do, or if the rosters are extremely low. Even fewer yet are kept on the active roster and treated just like any other sinibi.

Deploying said ninja isn't worth the risk with possibility of a ninja with trauma at their level breaking down during a mission which has thousands of possible, and unavoidable triggers. It could get their team killed, or give enemy shinobi access to sensitive intel on konoha. Due to the risk they were forcefully retired and placed under hospital care.

Kakashi knew that some of those ninja seemed just like every other ninja until something triggered them, but the risk of something going wrong was always daunting when they had a 95% chance of encountering a trigger during a mission. And Kakashi knew that the Jinjuriki and last Uchiha's sensei was a sensitive subject, that's why he couldn't figure out why they would pair him with a Kunoichi who likely had that high level of trauma.

He's yet to meet her, and the Hokage had refused to tell him anything beyond a warning about the possibility of her having severe mental illness, and high levels of trauma. It had been a very last minute decision to add her to the team so he doubted the counsel had been consulted. If they had been she wouldn't be joining his team. He didn't even know her name.

But Kakashi was worried. He had no faith in his ability to train his Sensei's son, or the Uchiha boy. He didn't want to mess up, and if his partner sensei had had normal levels of trauma he would be grateful for the help, but this was like giving him a ticking time bomb to worry about on top of his worrying about the jinjuriki and broody last Uchiha.

Kakashi and Hound don't always agree but this was different. Both sides of the same man knew that this could end in disaster, and both hated that.

Sasuke Uchiha P.O.V

He hated his team. The dobe couldn't even make clones, and the fangirl completely disregarded the fact that she was a kunoichi. Their sensei hadn't even shown up. By now Jonin was more than two hours late. Did he not understand how important this was.

If he didn't have anyone to teach him he'd never be able to beat Itachi and kill him for what he did to his clan! He had to find the girl who said she was his sister too! He had seen her when he was still in the hospital room. It didn't matter how many people said she had died in the massacure, they were all liars. He had SEEN her! She wouldn't leave him like that! She knew what itachi had done, she must be trying to get revenge too!

He knew! Everyone else was wrong! They didn't know what he had seen, they didn't know!

In reality Sasuke Uchiha was misguided. His sister was alive yes, but she did not share his same ideals. The fractured mind of a 7 year old boy had changed things. That fractured mind created new memories and replaced the old ones. Sasuke Uchiha no longer remembered the Itachi he loved. Instead all he remembered was a monster covered in the blood of his clan.

Likewise the memory of his sister's visitation was changed. He remembered her standing there and supporting him with his wish to kill Itachi, and he remembered her promising to return as soon as he was strong enough. He had claimed to be strong enough, but she had poked his forehead and told him he was weak before vanishing.

But just like many other children in Konoha he received no help with his mental state. So just like others before him and others after him he could only do his best to be mentaly sound, and just like the rest he failed. And so the changed memories became reality, and the flaws in his thinking became normal.

Naruto Uzumaki P.O.V

To the outsider he looked happy. A smile on his face, brightly colored clothes, and overwhelmingly kind. Naruto Uzumaki is those things, but he's also so much more. He is a young orphan without anyone to call family, he is abused by the very citizens he saved as a newborn infant, he has never been taught to read or write and teachers sabotage his work. Naruto Uzumaki is lonely, but he smiles. He is angry, but he treats everyone kindly.

Naruto Uzumaki has always been called a demon, but something changed when he received his headband. He knew it was true now. All the things the villagers called him were the truth. Every time they yelled at him, and hurt him it was justified. He is a demon, and the village would be better without him.

But Naruto Uzumaki fights. He has no friends so he creates loud colorful pranks to get the attention he needs. He ignores the slurs he hears on the streets, and never retaliates against those who hurt him. He smiles. Naruto Uzumaki smiles.

Despite multiple dances with death brought upon him by those he saved, the cruel treatment he has suffered all his life, and the utter loneliness he feels Naruto Uzumaki SMILES. It is because he smiles that nobody sees his suffering, and it is because he smiles that Naruto Uzumaki saves.

Sakura Haruno P.O.V

Sakura Haruno lives a good life. She has two loving parents that would do anything for her. She gets good grades in school even if she's not physically inclined. Sakura Haruno has not always been brave and unafraid to speak her mind. She was shy and often bullied for her forehead before Ino had taken her under her wing.

Then they both developed crushes on Sasuke Uchiha, the handsome and broody boy who takes first place on every assignment. Sakura Haruno would do anything for Sauske, or she claims she would.

Sakura Haruno is oblivious to the suffering of others. To her the massacre of Sasuke Uchiha's family makes him cool and responsible. Yet Naruto Uzumaki is annoying and stupid because he has never felt the love of a mother or father.

Sakura Haruno is entitled. And because she is entitled she does not take her responsibilities as a future Kunoishi seriously, and because she is entitled Sakura Haruno is weak.

Inoichi Yamanaka P.O.V

He loved working for intelligence, and he never regretted working for T&I instead of carrying out psych evaluations on traumatised shinobi. It was times like this that reassured him that he's having a better time in T&I.

On occasion a ninja needed their evaluation to be secret but could also possibly have high levels of trauma. That's where Inoichi came in.

It's because of that exact reason he was sitting in a well lit office with an open window containing only a metal desk and two metal folding chairs. He sat on one chair behind the desk tucked into the corner of the office, and Makai Uchiha sat on the second chair right next to the open window facing him. It is always best to allow these kinds of patients a chance to escape if they feel the need, it ensures that they remain more relaxed and unthreatened, though some do tend to run. Though she doesn't seem to care too much about being enclosed.

"What's your name?"

"Makai Uchiha." Inoichi noted the minute focusing of her eye as she answered his question, and how only her right ear twitched as if she was hearing something that wasn't there.

"And your status?"

"A Jonin sensei with Hattake Kakashi, to Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno." Her ear twitched again but her pupils dilated when she mentioned Sasuke. The two must have a connection then.

"Is sasuke important to you?"

"Yes." No twitch this time.

"Alright. Then let's talk a bit about Sasuke. How do you know him?"

Her eyes unfocused and her lips twitched upwards. "He's one of my brothers." Her ear twitched again. Perhaps she's thinking something that doesn't pertain to the questions. She knows that she has to answer in order to clear her evaluation. Instructions must be important to her then.

Inoichi made a side note to ask the hokage about the existence of Fugaku's third child, and how she had survived the massacre.

Inocichi needs her to broaden her answers, she's with-holding something. "For the rest of my questions I want you to answer them then say whatever else you think. Can you do that?"

"Yes" No ear twitch.

"How do you feel about Sasuke."

It was as if a flip had switched. Unfocused eyes sharpened and focused on him, while muscles that had been relaxed prepared to fight if needed, yet she made no move to take out a kuni. Inochi paused for a moment. This wasn't a traumatised girl in front of him, this was a seasoned kunoichi prepared to kill if needed.

Inoichi froze and made sure that both of his hands were visible, and he appeared unthreatening. "Makai. I need you to answer the question. How do you feel about Sasuke?"

"I will not let him become red."

Inoichi paused to think for a moment, but never took his attention off the possibly dangerous kunoichi in front of him. She's disassociating, but even then she's still a good ninja. She'd be fine working alone or even possibly with a team, but she shouldn't be paired with Sasuke Uchiha. If she thinks something could possibly make him "red" she could become violent.

Inoichi hated that this was something he had to do. It was clear that the girl in front of him needed help, and it's clear that she would never be able to fix this on her own. He hated that there was nothing he could do to help her, and that he would be giving her the ok to take up missions that had a high risk of going wrong. The most he could do is find out how bad she's disassociating and have the Nara create a medication to help her through some of it. It would never be a fix but it would help her on missions.

"Makai, remember what I said about speaking your thoughts after you answer. We're almost done. These last few questions are more yes and no answers." Inoich slowly lowered his hands till they were resting on his lap and asked his question. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes. No" no ear twitch but her answers are contradicting. If she were simply disassociating she wouldn't have a second answer. She's definitely disassociating though. Inochi took another moment to think and the kunoichi in front of him never took her sharpened gaze from him, still tense from his question about Sasuke.

"Are you a ninja?"

"Yes. No." Two personalities maybe?

"Are you a civilian?"

"No. Yes." Definitely two personalities then.

"Is your name Makai Uchiha?"

"Yes. No, i'm H-" She cut herself off quickly and tensed, eyes darting to the window then back again.

Inoichi stood slowly and opened the door, "I'll send a messenger with a package for you tomorrow." She was gone within seconds.

Inoichi Yamanaka sat to think, taking her place in the chair next to the window. He briefly saw her watching him from a few houses over but she vanished as soon as he looked at her. Dissociative personality disorder. Not deadly, but dangerous.

Makai Uchiha's mental state is dangerous, but as a kunoichi she is deadly.

NOTE:

Sorry for how bad Inoichi's part is, i couldn't figure out how to write it. If the part on Sakura offended anyone i'm sorry, i really don't like her. This chapter also spoke more about mental illnesses. I hope that anyone suffering any form of mental condition is able to pull through. Your are valid, loved, and wanted. Be YOU.


End file.
